


Drarry Oneshots

by Only_Drarry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 07:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_Drarry/pseuds/Only_Drarry
Summary: These are just random Drarry oneshots that I thought of. Little to no angst.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Lily and James had left their best friends to babysit their 7 month old baby, Harry, so they could have a weekend to themselves. 

Of course Sirius and Remus had said yes immediately. Wanting to let them have time together without any interruptions and they just wanted to spend time with Harry. 

Sirius had awoken to Harry crying in his nursery and his husband, Remus, still fast asleep next to him, a half eaten chocolate bar beside his head. 

Sirius silently tip-toed into the nursery cautious of waking Remus. He walks over to the baby's bed and pick him up. 

"Harry, I'm sorry bud but could you like shut up, please and thank you?" He says making Harry cry harder. "No? Ok then." He wasn't really awake enough to try and get the baby back to sleep so what should he do? 

"I wonder?" Sirius thought to himself. "Don't hate me for this please, no hard feelings?" He took his wand out and "Silencio" he whispered. He smiled when the sound stopped and looked at a confused baby Harry. 

Harry starts to scream but it's not heard. Remus walks in, rubbing his eyes, and says while yawning "Is he back to sleep already? That was fa-" he pauses

His eyes widen when he sees a silent but screaming Harry. Everything is silent until.. 

"YOU DIDN'T! " Remus shouts while attacking Sirius by kicking his legs and smacking the back of his head repeatedly. 

"OW, STOP REMUS,HE'S FINE! STOP HURTING ME!" Sirius yells trying to block his husband from hitting his head and to keep from dropping the still silently screaming baby.


	2. Must Have Been The Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based of the song, "Must Have Been The Wind," by Alec Benjamin.

Harry was asleep when he heard something shatter on the wall in the apartment above his. He thought it must have been a dream. 

He was about to go back to sleep when he heard a male voice that sounded like he had been crying. He can't sleep, thinking that the man could be hurt or something. 

So he decided he would just make sure everything was ok even if it was weird that he didn't even know who lived up there. He left his apartment and took the elevator to the second floor. 

He got out of the elevator and walked down the hallway until he found the right door. He nervously knocked on it. 

To his surprise Draco Malfoy had opened the door. He had bags under his eyes and he had tears drying on his cheeks. His eyes looked blood shot. He had a jacket on that was zipped up to his chin. 

"What do you want, Potter?" Malfoy asked but it came out quieter then wanted and with no malice whatsoever. 

Harry just had a sad smile and asked him if he was ok because he heard what sounded like glass shattering. 

Malfoy just looked into his eyes and told him that nothing shattered and that maybe he had imagined it. He quietly thanked him for caring enough to "take time out of saving the world and go to a stranger and make sure they were ok"

He said he needed to go back inside. "Wish I could explain the sound but I didn't hear anything." He explained. He said it must have just the wind. 

Harry just took the elevator back to his own floor and went inside his apartment. He went into his bedroom lying on the floor. 

He still couldn't help but think Malfoy wasn't as ok as he said he was. He didn't want to push it any further because he didn't know everything. He still couldn't think about leaving him. 

He got back on the elevator, went to his door, and knocked once more. When Malfoy opened the door he looked annoyed but before he could speak Harry started playing "lean on me" on his phone. So he knew he could lean on him. 

When he heard the words he had a faint smile, he just knew he'd be ok. Harry knew from there what exactly he wanted to say. 

"I promise I'm not pranking you or anything. You're always welcome at my place, it's the one directly below yours. You can stay as long as you want, whenever you need a friend or just someone to talk to. We can talk about the sound when you're ready. But until then we can just say that it "must have been the wind."

They both smile and Malfoy thanks him and he'll take the offer when he's ready. They both fell asleep knowing that they'll both be fine.


	3. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco admires his silly boyfriend as he plays in the rain.

He was sitting on the curb of a random street, Harry had told him to pull over as soon as he saw puddles of rain form on the road. 

He just stares at his beautiful boyfriend in awe. But he would never admit to it. If anyone asked he would just say he was wondering why he was so stupid and weird for jumping in the puddles like a 5 year old. 

"You're going to get pneumonia, you know." He shouts as Harry had just jumped from one puddle to another. "No I won't, and even if I do you'll take care of me no matter how much you say you won't!" Draco just shakes his head while laughing, knowing very well that he's right. Harry knew it too. 

Harry run over to the curb and takes Draco's hand out of his jacket pocket with his own freezing one. "Come on, jump with me please," he asks giving him puppy dog eyes that he knows Draco can't resist. 

Draco grumbled saying something about catching a cold but stands up nonetheless. "Fine but only for 5 minutes, then we're going home." Harry smiles widely and shouts "deal!" Draco grins at his child-like personality. 

Harry, still holding Draco's hand jumps in another puddle. Draco let's go of his hand and grabs his face, pulling him in for a passionate kiss, which Harry melts into almost immediately as soon as he gets over his shock. 

They pull away and smile at each other. Draco never really liked the rain, it "ruined his perfect hair" but he now realizes that it's not the worst thing in the world. They just jump for a little while until Draco drags Harry back to the car. 

Harry watches his boyfriend as he drives home. He looks out of the window to see ripples in the puddles to show that it's still raining but not as much as before. He continues to watch Draco until he ends up falling asleep. 

He wakes up to Draco carrying him inside of their loft. He smiles to himself, falling in love with him all over again, then falls asleep knowing he is in loving arms.


	4. Purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco walks into his shared apartment to find something so horrendous.

"I fucking hate you, Potter!" Draco yells at his boyfriend of 4 years. His eyes are close to tears. 

He had just walked into their shared apartment they had just started renting a month prior. 

He was just expecting to find his boyfriend doing something he does everyday like cleaning the dishes or taking a shower. What he didn't expect was to find the tragedy awaiting him in the bedroom. 

"Honey, I don't even know what I did wrong, could you please just tell me and I promise I'll fix it." Harry was so confused and his face showed it. 

Draco just scoffed and turned to walk out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, pulling out some Firewhiskey. Harry had followed him into their kitchen to continue questioning what he had done wrong. 

Draco turns to face Harry to glare at him. "The fact that you don't even know what you did wrong disgusts me to levels I didn't know existed!" He shouts.

At this point Draco had gotten the alcohol out of the cupboard and was pouring it into a glass. He downs it in one gulp, filling it full once again. 

Harry pinches the bridge of his nose, closes his eyes, and takes a deep breath, trying to figure out what he did to deserve this amount of his boyfriend's fury. 

Draco sighs and looks up. "You didn't even ask me!" He exclaimed.

"Ask you what?!?" Harry asks, now more confused than before. 

"Siriusly (sorry, I had to) did you really think I would have wanted PURPLE curtains in our bedroom? It's like you don't even know me at all!" He says looking hurt. 

"That's what I did? Merlin, you made me think it was serious!"

"IT IS SERIOUS, YOU BAFOON!" Draco yells, louder than before. 

Harry just chuckles and walks up to where Draco was leaning against the counter, taking the drink out of his hand and setting it on the table. 

"I'm sorry, I was inconsiderate of your opinion. If you want we can go back to the store and exchange it. What color did you want, babe?" He ask calmly, trying to please his love. 

Draco let's out a small smile and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck saying, "thank you, and I was thinking more of an emerald green color?" He says more like a question because he IS considerate of Harry's opinions. Well the ones that matter anyway. 

Harry laughs softly, "Honestly it's been 3 years since Hogwarts and you're still very much obsessed with your house colors." Draco punches his arm, but not enough to hurt him. 

"Well actually, asshole, it reminds me of your eyes." He says in an matter-of-fact way. Harry smiles with love in his eyes and leans down to kiss him with passion. 

After about 5 minutes of kissing, they pull away and just stare deeply into each others eyes. "I love you" Harry mouths, not wanting to break the silence. 

Draco leans back up and pecks him on the lips. "Ok, now let's go get those curtains!" He says excitedly.

Harry whines, "nooowww?" Draco answers back with a, "Yes now, the store closes soon, now let's go!"

Harry laughs at him but only out of pure adoration for the man. Draco pushes Harry out of the house door after he grabbed the keys and they left so they could get the new curtains because purple just wasn't for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please have gotten that last sentence reference🙏🏻


	5. A Box of Chocolates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gives Draco a gift but gets laughed at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off of a Reddit post I saw.

All I could hear was the thumping of my heart in my ears. I was so nervous. I'm going to ask him out today.

I'm so bloody terrified, he is surrounded by all of his Slytherin friends and I know for a fact they're gonna laugh at me, but I don't care, I've put this off for way too long. He's sitting at the Slytherin table in the great hall. 

I walk over to him with my hands behind my back so he can't see the gift I bought him. He looks up and quickly puts his hands behind his back and I could have sworn I saw a slight blush appear on his face, that's weird but it's whatever. 

"H-hey, Mal- Draco," I still haven't gotten over the fact that we're friends now so I mix up his name a lot. "Oh hi, Harry, are you feeling ok? You look really pale and flushed." Draco says, putting his hand up to my forehead which only makes me blush harder. 

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah, I'm fine I just have to tell you something." He looks kind of concerned but I quickly reassure him, "It's nothing really, don't worry." He looks like he's trying to force a disgusted look on his face, "Worry? Malfoys don't worry, we have nothing to worry about!" I start giggling at that but immediately stop because Draco started to look at me like he was amused.

"What?" I ask. "Nothing, it's just your giggle is really cute," his eyes widened when he realized what he had said. I start to blush even more, if possible. "No, I didn't mean-" he started but I just say, "Draco, it's fine, I know what you meant." Honestly, I didn't know what he meant but that's not important right now.

"Draco, I really need to tell you something now," I say wanting to stay on task, I can't push this away anymore, it's beginning to eat me up inside. "Actually come to think of it, I do too," he said, making me raise an eyebrow at him. "Oh, then you can go first," I say wanting to stall a little longer. "No, no, it's fine, you can go first," he started to seem really timid which isn't like him. "Are you sure?" I ask. "Yeah, it's fine," Draco replied with a slight smile.

I take a deep breath. Do it fast like ripping off a band aid, I remind myself. "Ivelikedyouforareallylongtimeandiwaswonderingifyoudwanttogooutwithme?" I say in one breath while pushing the box of chocolates I had behind my back towards him. I don't even think he understood any of that. All of his friends look at me confused, but then at Draco and they all start laughing, including Draco. 

Honestly, I think I might start crying if he doesn't say something soon. Actually, I think it's best if he doesn't say anything at all. I turn around, ready to high tail it out of the great hall and run to moaning Myrtle's bathroom when I feel a hand gently grab my arm. 

When I turn around I just stood there shocked. I can feel that my eyes are glossy from the tears that were about to spill out. A box of chocolates are right in front of my face, and not the ones I bought him. They had MY name on them. 

I look at his face and he has the biggest smile that I think he's trying to make into a smirk but failing miserably. I look at his friend's faces to see if I could find any form of a lie or joke. I found nothing but pure excitement. 

"Fucking finally!" I realize Pansy had yelled, laughing so loud everyone in the great hall heads turn. "Right! We've been waiting for this for years," Blaise had said, sounding really annoyed. "I get it ok! Just shut up for a second!" Draco says, seeming embarrassed. 

"Harry, I've liked you since first year, I'd love to go out with you. Hell, I'd even just be your boyfriend right now, Merlin knows we've known each other long enough, " Draco smiled even bigger making me grin back, his words finally hit me and they make me beam with joy. 

"I might just take you up on that," I try to say nonchalantly but I think my smile gave my excitement away. 

"Harry James Potter, will you be my boyfriend?" I can't believe this is my life! "Yes, I'd really like that. And we're still going on that date."


	6. High School AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This be a High School AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite thing that I've wrote.

"I know we don't talk, like ever, but I wanted to see.. if maybe.. you'd wanna.... go out.. with me?" He was sweating nervously, maybe he should turn around. 

Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. "You know what, just forget it." But as he was turning around, a gentle hand grabs his wrist. "I'd love to!" He was turning back around-

"HARRY, HONEY, YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"'FUCK, why does my mom wake me up at the good part?' He asked himself, groaning. He hears a soft knock on his door. "Hey pup, you feeling ok?"

"Yeah, dad, I'm fine, just stayed up too late," he says reassuringly.

James nods his head understandingly, "Well, do you need a ride?" 

"No, Fred and George are picking me up, along with Ron and Hermione."

"Haven't they already graduated?" James started to look confused. 

Harry slightly chuckled, "You'd think they should've, but no, they graduate this year."

"Oh." His dad answered simply, then walked away. 

Harry closed his door, starting to get dressed. He grabbed his phone and it immediately buzzed. 

One new message from: Redheaded dumbass #7 "Hey mate, you dressed yet? we'll be there in five."

Harry laughed while shaking his head, knowing that George was driving so they probably won't be there for another 15 minutes. 

To: Redheaded dumbass #7  
"Yeah, I'm just waiting on you dipshits." 

One new message from Scary ass bush: "HARRY JAMES POTTER, WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!"

Harry bursted out laughing. He sighs while going to his closet to pick out his outfit for the day. 

To: Scary ass bush   
"Sorry, Mione."

Harry realizes that he really does only have about five minutes to get ready now. "Fuck," he whispers, knowing if it was any louder his mom would hear. That woman's hearing was scary sometimes. He then hears it, his worst nightmare. 

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, I KNOW YOU DID NOT SWEAR IN THIS HOUSEHOLD, FOR FUCKS SAKE, WE ARE INNOCENT CHILDREN OF GOD. PRAY RIGHT NOW, YOUNG MAN." He hears his dad burst out, laughing so hard he starts wheezing. "OH, SO YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY, DO YOU?"

James' laughing stopped immediately and Harry has to stop himself from laughing. "No, ma'am!" 

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

Harry shakes his head, slightly giggling at his family's antics. He really needs to get ready now. 

He grabs a plain white T-shirt, a pair of black distressed jeans, his favorite rainbow checkered vans with some no show socks, and to top it all off, his red varsity jacket. 

He hears a honk from outside then an automatic barking. He grabs his phone and bag, then goes downstairs. Dobby his dachshund was barking at the door. "I swear, if they don't stop honking, one day, I'll beat them with my glue gun." Harry chuckles, "Of course you will, love you mum." Harry kisses his mom's cheek, pets Dobby's head, then is out the door. 

Right before he gets in the backseat, his mom yells "LOVE YOU, HAZ, BE GOOD." He smiles  
and waves at her. He climbed into the back, sitting next to Hermione. 

She quickly hugs him, "I missed you so much, Haz." He just laughs and looks at her like she's crazy. "What do you mean, I saw you guys on Friday, it's only been two days." Hermione scoffs and rolls her eyes at him. 

Ron disecretly taps Harry on the shoulder to make him look at him from behind Hermione's head. He raises his eyebrow at Ron. "Period," Ron mouths to which Harry just raised his eyebrows in realization and nods his head in understanding. 

Hermione suddenly hits Ron's chest, "I HEARD THAT." Both Ron and Harry look scared. "But I didn't even say anything!" Ron says exasperated. "Oh, don't you pick up that tone with me, Ronald." She really does sound that a mixture of Lily and Molly sometimes. 

The car ride to school was filled with laughter and pain filled whines from Ron when Hermione decided she didn't like something he said or did and hit him in the chest or back of the head. 

Once they got out of the car, Ron was complaining about a headache, which everyone else ignored. Once they got into the school Ginny came running up to them and began to hang on Harry's arm. 

Fred and George had already gone to their next class, probably to prank their newest teacher, or as they called it, their "newest victim". 

"Hey, honey bun," Ginny said, looking at Harry with heart eyes. "Hey, baby," Harry said while gazing into her eyes. They just stayed like that for a second, looking deeply into the others eyes. 

But immediately started laughing so hard their stomach started to hurt. "That was a really believable one," Ginny laughed. 

"Yeah, I would have believed it if I wasn't, you know, your girlfriend," they heard Luna come up behind Ginny, pulling her away from Harry and in for a hug and a quick peak on the lips. 

"Get a room she-weasel," and there it was, the voice from his dream. 

"Shove off, Malfoy," Ron retaliates. Hermione just rolls her eyes at their dumb freud. 

"Can you guys just leave, please, it's way too early for this shit." Hermione elbows Harry in the ribs, chastising him for his vulgar language. 

"Oh, has Potter not gotten praised enough today?" Blaise asked, scowling at him. Harry was glaring at him, about to retort but stopped. He looked behind Blaise, smirked, and started waving, "Hey, Neville!"

Blaise's eyes widened, he started quickly turning around and rushed out, "I'm sorry, Nev, I was only joking, I-," but immediately stopped, realizing that there wasn't anyone behind him. 

Harry and his friends all busted out into laughter, Pansy and Draco also trying to hide their amusement. Blaise slowly turned back around, continuing to glare daggers at Harry, "that was a dirty trick, Potter." 

"What was a dirty trick?" Came a voice right behind Blaise. It was Neville, he came up behind him and hugged him around his waist. "Potter was being mean," Blaise smirked in victory, something Neville couldn't see. 

"Why were you being mean to my Blaise?" Neville asked in a scolding tone. 

"Only because he was mean first!" Harry exclaimed, not wanting Neville to give him another talking to. Blaise's smirk quickly faded. 

"Blaise, is this true?" Neville questioned, letting go and walking in front of Blaise to be face-to-face.

"Yes, but-" but he was stopped when Ron spoke up. 

"Man, he's got you whipped," he chuckled when he saw that Blaise started glaring at him, about to say something. 

Neville stops him, "calm down, Ron stop it, I have Molly on speed dial." That shut him up. 

Pansy comes up and puts her arm around Blaise's neck, "hey, Blasil." 

Blaise scowled at her, "I told you not to call me that."

Pansy just acted like she didn't hear him, "so, Blasil, you do know you really are whipped for him though, right?"

"No I'm not!" Blaise was getting really mad at this point. 

"So you don't love me?" Neville asked, amused, which made Blaise's eyes widen because he didn't get that Neville was just messing with him. 

"NO, I DO, I JUST-" but Blaise didn't know what to say. But, Neville calmed him down. "Stop, Blaise, just smile and wave." Blaise did so while Neville dragged him away to wherever. Ron, Harry, Draco, Pansy, and Ginny all yell "WHIPPED," at the same time. 

Pansy walks up to Hermione, "Hey baby, you still coming over after school?" Hermione sighed, "I told you, love, it's a school day, we'll have to do it Friday."

Then they walked away, arguing. Everyone knew that it was a lost cause anyways, Hermione always gave in. 

They then realize that both Ginny and Luna had started walking to wherever. 

Ron nudges Harry, "let's compare schedules while we can, we only have 5 minutes till class." Harry pulls his phone out of his pocket as Ron does the same. 

Harry was about to ask about his first hour when he realized that Draco was standing in front of them, staring at the floor awkwardly. "You need something, Malfoy?" Which seems to startle him a bit, making him flinch. 

"Wha-, oh, no, sorry," he whispered so quietly that Harry barely heard him. Draco pushed his glasses back up on his nose and scurried to his first class. 

"Weird, wait-," Harry says, suspiciously while him and Ron make eye contact. "Did he just...apologize?" They ask each other at the same time. They just smiled at each other and continued to compare their schedules as they walked to their classes. 

"First hour?" Ron started. 

"Precalculus, you?"

"World History, second?"

"English 2."

"SAME, ok, third?"

"Computer science"

"Precalculas, fourth and lunch?"

"Chemistry and second."

"Me too, good thing we get to endure Snape together at least. Fifth?"

"World History."

"Spanish." 

"Damn, ok, see you second hour." Ron gives him a sideways smile and head in the opposite direction. The bell rang and Harry saw Ron freeze then start sprinting down the hall. Harry chuckles to himself and walks into his class. 

Once Harry walks in, he notices that the teacher isn't there yet and that Hermione is in a seat in the front row. "Hey, Mione, why're you here? This is PREcalc."

Hermione just sighed, "they mixed my schedule up and it'll be fixed by lunch." Harry just nods. 

After class, which was just them going over introductions and the syllabus, Harry packed up his stuff and waited for Hermione at the door. "Weird, I'd think Ron would meet us at the door," Harry said, confused. 

"He's probably swallowing Theo's tongue," Hermione answered as they made their way to their second period. 

Harry made a disgusted face, "didn't need that image, Hermione." Hermione just shrugged her shoulder, not caring. 

As they turned the corner to their classes they saw Theo leaning over Ron, against the lockers. They were both just smiling and laughing together. 

"they're actually really cute together," Hermione said while smiling. Harry sighed and whispered a quiet, "yeah." Hermione looked at him questioningly but decided to push it aside, knowing the cause. 

Hermione changed the subject, "I'm going over to Pansy's after school." Harry laughed, "you gave in, huh?" She just pouted and crossed her arms, "you knew I would." But she got over it quickly and they both started laughing. 

The bell rang and they waved, going to separate classes. Ron hugged Theo goodbye and started following Harry into the classroom. 

Once they were in they noticed Draco sitting in the back, head down, basically invisible. Harry and Ron sat in the back as well but a few seats away. 

That class was also just introductions and going over the syllabus. After class they both started heading out when Harry wasn't looking where he was going because he was walking backwards, talking to Ron, and running into someone. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I should have watched where I was goi-," but no one was there, he was confused until he looked down. It was Malfoy, he was on his knees, picking up his books. 

Harry was about to get down and start helping when Draco stopped him, flustered. "It's fine, just go to class," that's when he got everything situated and left. 

Ron was just confused, as always, but brushed it off. "Whatever, let's just go." Harry just shrugged and nodded. 

Nothing interesting happened until Harry, Ron, and Hermione met up and went to chemistry. "It's great that we all have at least one class together," commented Ron. The other two just nodded in agreement. 

When they walked in they saw that Snape was already there and so was Malfoy. Ron just groans at the sight of Malfoy and Hermione elbows him in the ribs, tired of his unnecessary freud between them. 

The bell rang as everyone else started coming in. 

Ron was rubbing his side when they started settling in at a table. Snape stopped them in the process, "no need to get settled, you'll have assigned seating and partners." The class groaned. 

He pointed at the first table in the front, "Weasly and Patil."

"Um, which one?" Padma asked. 

Snape just looked at her, bored, "I don't care." Parvati just scurried to the seat next to Ron. He pointed to the second table next to theirs, "Longbottom and Nott," Ron brightened up at the mention of his boyfriend, who smiled at him as he sat down. 

"Thomas and Finnigan." Was they were seated he pointed to the desk behind Ron's, "Patil and Zabini, Granger and Abbott, Malfoy and Potter-," he continued but he didn't hear what he was saying. 

Malfoy was his lab partner? He was kind of worried but deep down really excited. He looks at Malfoy, who was already staring at him, he blushed was he realized he got caught. 

They sat down next to each other but didn't say a word. Other than that, class was just the same as the others, only Snape didn't care about introductions and just went over the syllabus until lunch. 

Once they got to lunch they just got their food and sat at a random table. Harry looked around, hoping to spot the blonde, when he did he noticed that he was sitting alone, reading a book, not eating. 

He realized he had zoned out, being brought back by Ron snapping in his face, "you alright there, mate?"

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine, just tired," he yawned to push his point further. Ron just nodded. 

"It sucks that Malfoy's your partner, Snape is out to get you." 

"Oh, seriously Ronald, he isn't Satan, you need to get over your grudge against him, what is it he even did?" Hermione had a point, he always hated him without explaining why, he just told Harry he hated him one day and he just went along with it, no questions asked. 

"Oh, he knows what he did." Hermione just rolled her eyes, got up, just said, "library," and left. 

"What's got her knickers in a twist?" Harry just shrugged. 

"You trying out for basketball this year?" Harry asked, changing the subject. 

"Yeah, trying out for captain," Ron said with slight excitement in his eyes. 

Hermione comes storming back to the table, obviously upset. Ron just looks at her questioningly, "I thought you were-," but she interrupts him. 

"I just got my schedule fixed and I have newspaper," she groans. Both Ron and Harry looked confused, Harry speaks up. 

"So? Last year you loved newspaper, what's wrong?"

"I do love newspaper but the teacher this year is Rita Skeeter," she huffed. 

"Who?" Ron asked

"Rita Skeeter, she used to write for "Private Eye," the magazine, but was fired when they found out she was giving false information," Hermione explained. 

Ron was still confused, "then why does she work at a high school now?"

"I don't even know, but she's really annoying and nosy." They just nodded and left it at that. After lunch they headed back to chemistry to finish the syllabus. 

The day goes by quickly after and he was headed to practice. At practice they just went over drills and fully established their positions. 

After practice Harry noticed that a certain blonde was seated in the stands, he was about to call out to him when his coach came up to him. "Good practice today, Potter," Oliver patted him on the back, "now go shower and go home."

"Yes, sir," Harry soluted at him, mockingly. Oliver just rolled his eyes, playfully, and chuckled. 

After he showered and got dressed he went to see if Dra-Malfoy was still there. He wasn't, Harry sighed and waited for his mom to come pick him up.

Was he was home he was so exhausted that after dinner he went straight to bed (which Sirius totally didn't tease him for and Remus totally didn't reprimand Sirius for doing so). 

Harry woke up to Dobby licking his face. "UGh, Dobby, down boy," Harry commanded, Dobby didn't listen. Harry sighed and laughed. He just sat up and started petting him. 

He heard Lily call Dobby downstairs, to which he immediately jumped off of Harry and ran downstairs, the sound of his nails against the hardwood floor was all that was heard. 

Harry finally got up and got ready for the day. He put on his gray AJR, Neotheater hoodie, another pair of black, ripped jeans, and his pair of black and white high top vans. 

Once he was dressed, he grabbed his bag and phone, and ran downstairs to eat some breakfast. "Wow, you're up early," his mom commented. Harry just shrugged. 

"Dobby woke me up." Lily just nods. 

"There's pancakes and bacon for you in the microwave, I have to go to work but I won't be home to around 6 because I'm going to visit Petunia later," she says while kissing the top of his head. 

"I wanna see Dudley soon, when could I?" He asked, standing by they microwave, heating up his food. 

"Probably this weekend, when you both don't have school." Harry nods, taking his plate out of the microwave. Lily walks out the door, Harry hears the car start, then drive away. 

After he hears Fred honk. He puts his plate in the sink and ran to the car. "You guys have to stop honking, you're lucky mum wasn't home. Yesterday she said that she'd "beat you with her glue gun." They all just laughed. 

Fred just said, "I wouldn't put it past her, honestly." Everyone agreed. 

"So, Hermione, what happened at Pansy's?" Harry asked. Hermione blushed. 

"We just watched a movie marathon in her room, her parents are gone on a business trip this week. We just cuddled and fell asleep." No one made a comment and just nodded. 

The car ride was silent, not an awkward one though, just peaceful. 

Once they got to the school they all went their separate ways. Hermione met up with Pansy and they went to class. Same with Ron and Theo. Which left Harry to walk to class by himself. 

He was all alone in his first class, he did have a couple of his teammates in it but they weren't close. Precalculas went by slowly but it was fine because he was actually good at it. 

Once the bell rang, he packed up his belongings and was met by Ron at the door. "Not eye-fucking Theo today?" Harry asked, teasing Ron. Ron blushed and punched him in the arm. 

"Not so loud," he hushed while looking around to see if anyone had heard, "and I don't do that-" but Harry had stopped him. 

"Yes, you do." Ron rolled his eyes and elbowed him in the ribs. 

"No I don't, but anyways, no, he has to help Smith with his books, him being on crutches and all." Harry just nods his head in understanding. 

They walked into the classroom as the bell had rung. The teacher had just came in behind them. "Take a seat so I can do roll call."

After roll call the teacher announced that they were going to project. The class groaned. "Oh be quiet, I'm also picking the pairs." The students just rolled their eyes and sighed violently. 

"Padma and Parvati , so it'll be easier for you to work together. Neville and Lavender, Ron and Hannah, Susan and Dean, Collin and Zacharias, Harry and Draco-" She continued but he wasn't listening. 

He was his partner. He knew he should be excited but he was, honestly, he was ecstatic, he never get to just be around him. Ron and his fucking hatred for one another, it's fucking stupid. 

The bell rang, shit, he didn't hear a word about what the project was about, he was too busy staring at Malfoy. He was turning around to ask Ron, "hey did you hear what the project was abo-," but he was already out the door. To go see Theo no doubt. Whatever. 

He just would ask Malfoy. He looked to see if he was still there, he was. Harry walks over to him, "so, when and where should we do this project?" Malfoy just shrugged and pushed his glasses further up his nose. 

"After school, I guess, and would your house work?" Malfoy asked quietly, quickly packing up his things. 

Harry nods, "yeah, that works, I'm guessing you'll drive us?" Malfoy nods. "Ok, I'll meet you at the doors after school."

"Yeah," Malfoy whispers, pushing past him, rushing out to get to his next class. 

The rest of the day was the same, boring, beginning of school stuff. 

The bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Harry met up with Ron and Hermione. "Do you guys wanna come over and just hang out today?" Hermione shook her head. 

"It's a school day, Ronald, I can't, I have homework and so do you." Ron just rolled his eyes. 

"What about you Harry?" 

"Can't, I have that English project with Malfoy."

"You're actually going to work with him? I'd thought you'd just have Malfoy do all the work." Hermione elbowed him. 

"Ronald!" But he ignored her. 

"Yes, I'm actually going to help, I like English. Oh there's Malfoy now, I gotta go, bye," he said while jogging up to Malfoy "Ready to go?" Malfoy just silently nodded. 

Then they were off.

Once they got to Harry's house they went to Harry's room. "My parents won't be home to late."

"Ok."

Harry takes Draco's hand and drags him to his bed. He pushes Malfoy on said bed and climbs in next to him. He wraps his arms around his waist as Draco puts his head in the crook of his neck. 

"I've missed you, baby," Harry says, putting their foreheads together. "I hate having to hide our relationship." Draco sighs. 

"Yeah, me too, but I don't want my parents to know yet, but once we graduate we will let people know." 

"Yeah, at least Hermione knows so it's not as heavy on me."

"Which I'm glad for, I would never what so much pressure on you," right after Draco says this he presses his lips to Harry's in a soft quick kiss. 

"We actually need to do the project now." Draco groans. 

"I know."

"Oh, did you happen to catch what the project was about?"


	7. Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go on a picnic date.

"Harry, hurry up!" Draco yells to his boyfriend, becoming impatient. He's been standing by the door, waiting with the weaved basket, for almost 10 minutes. 

"Draco, you need to calm down, I'm coming," Harry called down the stairs, smiling while rolling his eyes. 

Draco bounces as he sees Harry walking towards him. "Finally, can we go now?" He whines. 

"Yes, love, of course," Harry says as he gives Draco a peck on the cheek, taking the basket from him, and opening the door for him. Draco happily skips out of the house. 

Harry smiles at his adorable boyfriend, admiring how he looks in his outfit. Draco is wearing a pastel pink cropped sweater, high waisted, white jean shorts with pastel pink fishnets underneath, his pastel pink converse, and to top it all off, a pastel yellow, pink, and purple flower crown sitting on his head. 

Harry himself is just wearing a white button up, the sleeves rolled up to his elbow, which makes his boyfriend just fucking melt, black ripped jeans, and his all white vans. 

Harry puts the basket in the trunk as Draco gets in the passenger seat of their car. Once Harry closes the trunk he gets into the car and starts it up. 

Harry looks over at Draco who is, quite literally, bouncing in excitement. "Babe, you need to calm down," Harry chuckles in admiration for his boy. 

"I know, but I can't. I'm just so excited, I've never been on a picnic before," Draco sighs. 

"I know, love but you need to bring it down a notch, at least until we get there." Draco just nods and sits still. 

Harry pulls out of the driveway and they head off. Draco turns on the radio, not too loud but just loud enough for some background music. Harry puts his hand on Draco's thigh which makes him beam with delight. He has told Harry how much he adores the little touches here and there. 

Harry just smiles and continues to drive. 

Once they arrive at their destination they get out. Draco waits as Harry gets the Basket out of the back and locks the car once all the doors are shut. 

It was a small little park in the front but as they walked down the trail behind the playground there was a huge flower patch. 

They walk along a little pathway through the flowers until they find a patch of dirt big enough for their picnic. It was around 12:30pm once they made it. Harry sets the basket down and gets out the blanket. 

They both take the ends and spread it out. Draco puts the basket in the middle as Harry sits down, crossed legged. Draco does the same. 

They both start to take the food out of the basket and set the stuff out. They didn't pack much as it was just a small lunch. Harry had made them both a turkey sandwich with doritos on the side, Harry liked his in the sandwich, which Draco thought was disgusting but didn't say anything. They both brought a water bottle of tea, Harry's being sweet while Draco's was unsweetened. They had also packed some chocolate covered strawberries, one of Draco's favorites. 

Draco had brought his polaroid camera to capture some cute pictures of their picnic and the flowers around them. 

Once they had eaten, Harry tried to feed a strawberry to Draco but he was turned away so when he turned back around he got it smooched on his face. They both just laughed and Draco grabbed a napkin from the basket to wipe off the chocolate. 

"You got a little," Harry said while pointing to his chin, trying to tell Draco there was some remaining chocolate. Draco just rolled his eyes. 

"Can you just get it?" Harry chuckled but nodded. Harry leaned over to him and licked the chocolate off his chin. 

"EW, why didn't you just use a napkin?" Harry just shrugged. 

"Wanted to taste," Harry replied like it was normal. Draco just scoffed but let it go. They ate the remaining strawberries while just admiring the scenery. 

After Draco got all the pictures he wanted, which was three 10 packs of film, much to Harry's displeasure, Harry found it adorable but wouldn't admit it, they sat back down on the blanket and just talked. 

Harry was sitting up, looking down at Draco who was laying down with his head in Harrys lap. They were just talking about random little things, learning some little stories they didn't know about each other, which isn't much considering that they've been together for six years. 

When they were getting ready to leave, it was around 2:00pm. They packed up all of their belongings and started heading back to the car. On the way back they were just holding hands while laughing, stealing little kisses here and there. 

Once they were on their way back home, they were just listening to music and enjoying the others company. Draco soon fell asleep, tired out from all his excitement. 

Harry smiled down at him, rolling his eyes because he's gonna have to wake him up in 10 minutes to get him out of the car, but Harry just let him be.


	8. Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go on a picnic date.

"Harry, hurry up!" Draco yells to his boyfriend, becoming impatient. He's been standing by the door, waiting with the weaved basket, for almost 10 minutes. 

"Draco, you need to calm down, I'm coming," Harry called down the stairs, smiling while rolling his eyes. 

Draco bounces as he sees Harry walking towards him. "Finally, can we go now?" He whines. 

"Yes, love, of course," Harry says as he gives Draco a peck on the cheek, taking the basket from him, and opening the door for him. Draco happily skips out of the house. 

Harry smiles at his adorable boyfriend, admiring how he looks in his outfit. Draco is wearing a pastel pink cropped sweater, high waisted, white jean shorts with pastel pink fishnets underneath, his pastel pink converse, and to top it all off, a pastel yellow, pink, and purple flower crown sitting on his head. 

Harry himself is just wearing a white button up, the sleeves rolled up to his elbow, which makes his boyfriend just fucking melt, black ripped jeans, and his all white vans. 

Harry puts the basket in the trunk as Draco gets in the passenger seat of their car. Once Harry closes the trunk he gets into the car and starts it up. 

Harry looks over at Draco who is, quite literally, bouncing in excitement. "Babe, you need to calm down," Harry chuckles in admiration for his boy. 

"I know, but I can't. I'm just so excited, I've never been on a picnic before," Draco sighs. 

"I know, love but you need to bring it down a notch, at least until we get there." Draco just nods and sits still. 

Harry pulls out of the driveway and they head off. Draco turns on the radio, not too loud but just loud enough for some background music. Harry puts his hand on Draco's thigh which makes him beam with delight. He has told Harry how much he adores the little touches here and there. 

Harry just smiles and continues to drive. 

Once they arrive at their destination they get out. Draco waits as Harry gets the Basket out of the back and locks the car once all the doors are shut. 

It was a small little park in the front but as they walked down the trail behind the playground there was a huge flower patch. 

They walk along a little pathway through the flowers until they find a patch of dirt big enough for their picnic. It was around 12:30pm once they made it. Harry sets the basket down and gets out the blanket. 

They both take the ends and spread it out. Draco puts the basket in the middle as Harry sits down, crossed legged. Draco does the same. 

They both start to take the food out of the basket and set the stuff out. They didn't pack much as it was just a small lunch. Harry had made them both a turkey sandwich with doritos on the side, Harry liked his in the sandwich, which Draco thought was disgusting but didn't say anything. They both brought a water bottle of tea, Harry's being sweet while Draco's was unsweetened. They had also packed some chocolate covered strawberries, one of Draco's favorites. 

Draco had brought his polaroid camera to capture some cute pictures of their picnic and the flowers around them. 

Once they had eaten, Harry tried to feed a strawberry to Draco but he was turned away so when he turned back around he got it smooched on his face. They both just laughed and Draco grabbed a napkin from the basket to wipe off the chocolate. 

"You got a little," Harry said while pointing to his chin, trying to tell Draco there was some remaining chocolate. Draco just rolled his eyes. 

"Can you just get it?" Harry chuckled but nodded. Harry leaned over to him and licked the chocolate off his chin. 

"EW, why didn't you just use a napkin?" Harry just shrugged. 

"Wanted to taste," Harry replied like it was normal. Draco just scoffed but let it go. They ate the remaining strawberries while just admiring the scenery. 

After Draco got all the pictures he wanted, which was three 10 packs of film, much to Harry's displeasure, Harry found it adorable but wouldn't admit it, they sat back down on the blanket and just talked. 

Harry was sitting up, looking down at Draco who was laying down with his head in Harrys lap. They were just talking about random little things, learning some little stories they didn't know about each other, which isn't much considering that they've been together for six years. 

When they were getting ready to leave, it was around 2:00pm. They packed up all of their belongings and started heading back to the car. On the way back they were just holding hands while laughing, stealing little kisses here and there. 

Once they were on their way back home, they were just listening to music and enjoying the others company. Draco soon fell asleep, tired out from all his excitement. 

Harry smiled down at him, rolling his eyes because he's gonna have to wake him up in 10 minutes to get him out of the car, but Harry just let him be.


	9. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone hits on Draco.

"UGHHH," came a sudden noise. Harry turns around to watch as a distressed Ron flops backwards onto the arm of the couch. 

"What's wrong now?" Asked an obviously annoyed Hermione. 

"Snape just gave us like 6 assignments that are due in two days." Hermione rolled her eyes. 

"He only gave us 2."

Ron raised his eyebrow, "what's the difference?."

"4," she answered bluntly. 

"That's not what I- nevermind. I'm going to ask Blaise to help me." Hermione scoffed. 

"You can't just expect your boyfriend to help you with everything."

"Yes he can, because I will. Hey, baby," Blaise said, coming out of nowhere and kissing Ron's temple. Ron smirked. 

"Hah." Hermione just crossed her arms and went through the portrait. 

"So, let's go to my dorm, yes?" Ron nods, picking up his bag, and taking hold of Blaises' hand while they also leave through the portrait, leaving Harry alone. 

Harry looks around the common room, it was empty except for Seamus and Dean who had fallen asleep in the chair sitting diagonally from the couch Harry was currently sitting on. 

Harry yawned, tired because he only got a couple of hours of sleep the night before. There wasn't any specific reason why, just that he couldn't sleep. 

It was currently 3:27pm, they had gotten out of classes not too long ago. Harry groaned and stretched as he stood up. Dinner started at 5pm so he had some time to do whatever. 

He just decided to go flying. He grabbed his broom and headed down to the quidditch pitch. On his way outside he ran into Draco. He saw Draco start to speed walk towards him. 

"Hey Raven, where're you going?" Draco questioned, placing a small kiss on Harry's cheek, making him blush slightly. 

"Just going to do some flying, want to come?" Draco smiled and nodded his head. 

"Yeah, wait here while I go fetch my broom." Harry just nodded and waited as he watched his boyfriend go towards the dungeon. 

After about 20 minutes of waiting Harry started getting confused, Draco should have been back by now. It usually only takes 10 minutes to get his broom. 

After waiting just a few more minutes he started heading towards the dungeon to find the blonde. 

Harry arrived at the dungeon just 5 minutes later and walks in after saying the password that Draco had told him. 

What he saw made his blood boil. Theodore Nott, trying to kiss a obviously very uncomfortable Draco Malfoy. 

"And what the bloody hell do you think you're doing Nott?" Harry said, trying not to yell. 

Nott didn't seem surprised at all and just smirked at Harry, not letting Draco go. 

"Just trying to see what you see in him, and I do admit, he's got a rather fine arse," he punctuated the sentence by grabbing the blondes ass, in turn said blonde yelped and tried to push Nott's hand away. 

At that moment Harry had lunged at the boy holding his boyfriend hostage. 

Harry had tackled Nott to the ground and just kept swinging, landing at least 5 solid punches before someone pulled him off. 

At this moment Harry looked around to find all the people in the common room staring at him. He looked to the person that pulled him away from the other boy, who was currently being carried to the hospital wing, Draco. 

Harry snapped out of it and hugged the blonde, pulling back only far enough to hold Draco's face in his head, checking for injuries. 

"Baby, are you ok? Did he hurt you at all?" Harry asked, frantically. 

"Harry, I'm fine, you didn't need to tackle the bitch," Draco laughed slightly. Harry, seeing Draco laugh, started to smile at him, pulling him into another hug. 

"You sure?" To which the blonde just nodded. 

"Ok, do you wanna go back to my dorm and take a nap?"

"That actually sounds really good, I'd like that." Harry nods, takes his boyfriend by the hand and leads them to his dorm to take a nap.


	10. Booty Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco are just fuck buddies, but is that all they want?

Harry was asleep when he felt a slight vibration in his hand. 

💜Him💜  
Potter, you awake? 

Oh. Harry knew what this was about. Draco and Harry aren't friends, even if Harry really wanted them to be more than that. 

You see, it's their 8th year, they had to do an extra year due to the war. Draco and Harry have come to a mutual agreement that they aren't enemies anymore but they don't have a need to interact with one another. That agreement actually applied to the entirety of the Slytherin and Gryffindor houses. 

Harry and Draco also had a different agreement. Well that was until Harry started catching feelings for the blonde. Their agreement was, what some would say, "fuck buddies". 

Yes, once school came around they both thought that this was a good idea. Take their aggression for each other and stress in general out on each other. Through sexual means. 

Around a month ago Harry had realized that he had come to like, maybe even love, Draco. He knew the feelings would never be returned but he sucked it up, at least he has this with him. 

Harry knows that Draco doesn't like him because he never acknowledged his presence, he never texts him just to talk, he hasn't actually talked to him at all for the past month and a half. 

Scarface👅💦  
Yeah, I'm up

💜Him💜  
Wanna meet me in the ROR? 

Why? Why does he suddenly want to meet now? He knows what he wants but he thought that, by now, he would have found someone else. 

Scarface👅💦  
Omw

💜Him💜  
Don't forget to wear that outfit you know I love. 

Scarface👅💦  
Whatever🙄

He knew he was going to regret that. 

💜Him💜  
Don't get an attitude with me, bitch. 

Harry contemplated just blocking Draco and going back to sleep, but he decided against it, this really was the only time he can talk to him. 

Harry rolled his eyes but got up nonetheless. He headed to his closet to put on that outfit. The eighth years have dorms that they share with a roommate but Dean was spending the night with Seamus. 

The outfit that Draco was referring to was green lacy panties, black jean booty shorts, fishnets, a green crop top shirt that says "Master's pet" in black, black four inch heeled boots, and a black collar. 

Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak, the Marauder's map, and his phone, then he was off to the ROR. Harry put the cloak on and opened the map, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The map appeared and he made sure no one was in his way. No one was, the only one that was moving was Filch, who was down by the Great Hall. 

Once he got to the door he texted Draco that he was there. He waited for the door to appear. 

Not even a minute later Draco came out of the door, looking around. "Potter, you've still got that damned cloak on, dumbass."

Harry let out an "oh, sorry." Then took the cloak off. He pointed the tip of his wand towards the map, "Mischief managed." Draco rolled his eyes and dragged Harry in by his wrist. 

As Draco was dragging him to a couch that was in the room he started becoming upset. He started thinking about how this was what all of their interactions will be like. He started getting a bit angry but tried to not let it show. 

He couldn't, this was his fault, for agreeing to this. Draco sat on the couch as Harry kneeled down in front of him. Harry reached out to unzip Draco's trousers but Draco stopped him, apparently seeing the boy's emotions clear on his face. 

"What's wrong with you?" Harry doesn't answer, he just looks around the room, noticing another door which he assumes is a bathroom. Draco gently grabs Harry's face, turning his head to look at him. 

"I asked you a question."

"Nothing, can we just get this over with?" This surprises Draco, Harry usually hates when they get finished too fast, he likes it to last as long as possible. 

"Wha-" but he was cut off but Harry stood up. 

"I need to go to the b-bathroom real quick." Draco notices the crack in his voice and as Harry walks to the other door he can see a tear run down his face. 

Harry hurriedly gets into the bathroom, shuts and locks the door. Once he's in the building up tears start to fall rapidly. 

Harry tried so hard to keep any sobs from escaping his mouth. He couldn't let Draco hear him. Harry starts trying to make his face look like he wasn't just crying when he hears a knock. 

"Potter, you ok in there?"

"Huh, oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just go sit back down."

"Potter, I saw you crying, can you just come out?"

"I'm bisexual," Harry smirks through the tears. He hears Draco give a small chuckle. 

"That's not what I-, stop telling jokes right now." Harry rolls his eyes. 

"Well you're always playing games so what's the difference?" Draco gets confused. 

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You know what it means!" Harry started getting angry. Harry opens the door, glaring at Draco. 

"Tell me what's wrong?"

"No, it's my fault anyways so it doesn't even matter. Let's just get this over with. Take your pants off." Draco scoffs. 

"First off, when did you begin to tell ME what to do, it's the other way around. And second, I don't want us to do anything until you tell me what's upsetting you, I don't care if it doesn't matter, tell me." Harry was surprised, the blonde is acting like he cares. 

"Why should I? You don't even care." 

"Of course I care, it's upsetting you so obviously I wanna know." Harry's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. 

Draco just rolled his eyes and threw Harry over shoulder. 

"Put me down!" Draco just laughs. 

"No, I don't think I will, I like the view," Draco says as he smacks Harry's ass. The smack causes Harry to squeal. 

"StOp," Harry whines. 

Draco sighs and throws Harry on the couch, causing him to let out a small yelp. "Now talk."

Harry just sighs, "you'll hate me more than you already do."

"I don't hate you, Potter."

"Well, you'll hate me once I tell you." Draco just rolls his eyes, staring at Harry, silently telling him to continue. 

"I've fallen in love with you, and before you yell or hit me, I know. I know we both agreed to this. I know you specifically told me not to. I know you will never love, or even like me back. Trust me, I know," at this point Harry is breaking down, sobbing, and trying to look anywhere that isn't at Draco. "I know this is my fault and that you'll probably never talk to me again, not that you do anyways but-" Harry was cut off by rough lips against his. 

Harry freezes at first but soon melts into the kiss. Draco is the first to pull away. 

"Harry, you need to calm down, I love you too." Harry gasps and goes wide eyed. 

"But you haven't even tried to talk to me in over a month."

Draco sighs and looks down, ashamed, "That's because I didn't know how you'd take it. I thought, well, basically everything that you thought." 

"Oh," Harry didn't know what to say. 

"So, now that I know how you feel. Harry?" Harry had an idea about what he was going to ask, and he was about to explode in happiness but he had to wait. 

"Yeah?"

"Will you-"

"Yeah," Harry urged. 

"Be my-"

"YeS?" 

"Permanent fuck buddy?"

"YES, wait, what?" Harry asked, almost to tears again. 

Draco bursted out laughing, "Oh my Merlin's beard, you should've seen your face," but he stopped when he saw the tears pricking Harry's eyes, "oh no, Harry, baby, I was just kidding."

Harry hits his chest hard but not hard enough to actually hurt him as his tears start to fall. "That's not funny, ferret."

Draco just grabs Harry and pulls him in to hold him. "I'm sorry, baby. What I actually want to ask is, will you be my boyfriend?" Harry huffs and turns around, crossing his arms. 

"I don't know if I want to with that stunt you just pulled." But Harry knew what his answer would be. 

"Oh, come on, pleeeeaasssee?" Harry giggled and jumped into Draco's arms. 

"Only because you asked so nicely," Harry smiled and pulled Draco in for a kiss which he returned. The kiss was slow and sweet, but it was also short, much to Harry's dismay. He groans which causes Draco to laugh. 

"Don't be like that. Let's just stay here and go to bed." Harry thinks about it and nods. 

They fall asleep wrapped up in each other, a smile on both of their faces.


	11. Soulmate AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once you are born your nails are painted the color of your soulmates eyes. Once the two soulmates touch their nails turn clear. If a soulmate had died the one still alive's nails turn black with a white X printed on the nails of their thumbs.

Green 

He soon had learned that green was his favorite color. Even if the only reason was because his soulmates eyes were green. It didn't matter, he loved the color. 

He did love the color but had grown to resent it. He hated the amount of people that have green eyes, no matter how many people he sees with green eyes, they're not his soulmate. 

He never would just go up to someone with green eyes and touch them, no, he's way too awkward for that. He tries to get at least a glimpse of their nails to see if they could possibly be the one. But they never are. 

"It's not faaaiirrr, Pansy. My soulmate has gray nails, I've never seen anyone else with gray eyes. So they could just see my eyes and know, I have to stealthily sneak a glance at peoples nails," Draco groans as he flops down on his bed. 

"Yes, yes, I know Draco, you've only said that about a thousand times before. Honestly, what's the rush?" Pansy questions, sitting on the floor in front of the blonde. 

"That's easy for you to say, you've already found your soulmate. Speaking of which, when do I get to meet her?" 

"Never."

Draco gasped and hit her with a pillow, "but you said-" 

Pansy laughed and threw the pillow back, "I'm kidding, it's about time you meet her. I'll introduce her to you on Monday, after school." Draco groans. 

"Monday, it's only Friday, I have to wait two whole days?" Pansy rolls her eyes. 

"That's not long, and yes, you have to." 

Monday came around and Draco was getting really impatient. "She's five minutes late, is she even gonna show?"

"Be patient, she's almost always on time, but today she said she's bringing her friends with her."

It's another five minutes before she points to a car pulling in while saying, "that's her, come on." She takes draco by the wrist and drags him to the car. 

"Sorry, hon, Ron made us stop for food," a bushy haired girl said as she hopped out of the driver's seat. 

"I was hungry 'Mione, I hadn't eaten since lunch," said a tall, freckled face, ginger, getting out of the back seat. 

"Ronald, that was only three hours ago," the girl rolled her eyes at the red head. 

He looked like he was about to speak when the girl spoke up, "Hello, I'm Hermione Granger. And I've heard quite a lot about you, Draco Malfoy."

"All good things I hope. I've heard a lot about you too, except for your name, for some odd reason," Draco said, sticking his hand out to shake Hermione's while side glancing at Pansy. 

At that time a raven haired guy got out of the passenger side of the car. Draco hadn't even noticed him until that point. 

"Sorry, Moony wanted to know if I'd be home for dinner or no-" but he never finished his sentence. 

"Oh, and who is this cutie?" Draco looked around, looking for who he was talking to. 

"Who?" The boy just scoffed and rolled his eyes. 

"You, of course." Draco just looked baffled, never had anyone called him "cute" before. 

"Don't look so surprised, it's obvious that you are." Draco just shook his head. 

"Let's just head inside." Everyone agreed. They all started to head inside the little café. 

Draco stayed behind while the others walked ahead. As Harry was walking past him he lightly elbowed him, "The name's Harry." 

He happened to get a glimpse of the ravens nails as he walked ahead of him. 

Clear

He sighed and looked down at his own nails but gasped. 

Clear


	12. Let the Words Fall out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you say what you want to say, the words will just fall out.

I woke up, a little startled. I wasn't expecting my alarm to go off this early. I groan and fall back down onto my pillow. 

"Fuck this, I'm way too fucking tired to get up right now. Maybe I can convince Hermione that I'm sick, yeah, that's what I'll do," I thought, smirking, congratulating myself on my flawless scheme. 

Just then a knock was heard, Hermione came bustling in, not waiting for an answer. 

"Why are you not in your robes, Harry? You're going to be late to breakfast. Ron is already dressed and in the common room." Hermione immediately started lecturing me. 

"You can be really fucking annoying sometimes, you know that, right?" My eyes widen and I smack my hand over my mouth. 

Hermione scoffed and glared at me, "well, I'm sorry that I just want to be able to get to your classes on time, excuse me for caring." 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that, I didn't mean it." Is what I was trying to say but what came out was.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud, I meant it but didn't mean to tell you to your face. Also, I'm not going to classes to day, I don't feel like it. I was going to lie and say I was sick but for some reason, that's not what's happening," I smack my hand back over my mouth. 

"Oh, you're going to your classes or that'll be a two week detention for you."

"I don't know why I'm saying those things out loud 'Mione. I think them and then say them, I don't mean to. What's happening? It's like I'm not in control of what I'm saying," I said, hoping that I didn't seem insane. 

Hermione just looked at me, or more like studied me, then nodded. "It seems like you've been hit with a jinx, any idea who did it and don't say Malfoy-"

"Mal- how did you know I was gonna say M-"

"Because, Harry, I know you, you're obsessed with him."

"I am completely in love with him but you don't need to know tha- oh shit I said that out loud, didn't I?" Hermione just started laughing at me. 

"'Mione, stop laughing it's not funny."

"It really is," she just continued laughing. 

"It really isn't," I said, becoming very annoyed.

The door flew open as Ron walked through, "Why're you guys taking so looooonnngg, I'm hungry," he whined. Hermione rolled her eyes. 

But before she could speak Harry started talking, "she's just laughing at me because I told her, for some reason, that I'm in love with Malfoy, also we think that I've been hit with a jinx that makes me say whatever I'm thinking."

"YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH MALFOY?" Ron asked, wide eyed. 

"Seriously, Ronald? That's all you got from that?"

"No, something about being jinxed blah blah blah, now back to Malfoy," he stared at Harry, waiting for an explanation. 

"We don't have time, we need to get down to breakfast, hurry up, we don't have long before classes start."

Hermione grabbed Ron's wrist and pulled him out of the room with a "get dressed now and meet us in the common room and if you're not down there in 10 minutes it's a detention." I groaned but got up. 

Once I was dressed, we were on our way to breakfast. We turned the corner and bumped into Malfoy and his friends, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. 

Oi, Potter watch where you're going, you great prat," he spat. 

Even when he's being an arse he's pretty. I thought, trying hard not to stare at him for too long. Malfoy's glare turned into a look of confusion.

"What was that, Potter?" His eyes widened. 

That's when I realized I had said that out loud, I started panicking and trying to make it seem like I said something else, but of course, it didn't work. 

"I said that even when you're being an arse you're pretty. I didn't mean to say it out loud of course, obviously, why would I have wanted you to know that I'm in love with y-" but I quickly put my hand over my mouth and ran towards the great hall. 

I heard Hermione and Ron quickly running after me. They didn't say anything but I knew they were both eye balling me and each other. 

We sat and ate in silence, luckily the silver trio hadn't come into the great hall. 

After lunch Hermione and I headed for transfiguration as Ron went to charms. 

"I was planning on going to the library to see if I could find the jinx that was put on you and the counter for it."

"Yeah, that seems like the best idea," I nod my head in agreement. 

We were walking into the classroom, Hermione in front of me when I was yanked into the hallway. I didn't know what was happening until I was pulled into an abandoned classroom and pushed up against the wall. 

"So, Potter, it looks like the spell worked," Malfoy smirked at me. 

God that smirk is hot. 

"Oh it is, is it?"

"Hell yeah, it is, and I also knew it was you who jinxed me, Hermione just told me I just thought that because I'm obsessed with you," god I really need to stop talking. 

"You really shouldn't, I think it's rather cute, you rambling."

So, why'd you jinx m-" but I was cut off, by lips on mine. 

I was frozen for a second before I realized what was happening and started to kiss back. He tapped my thigh, so I jumped up, guessing he wanted my legs around his waist. 

I assumed I was correct when he put his hands under my arse to hold me up. He licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance, but I decided to decline, wanting to know what he'd do. 

What I didn't expect was for him to squeeze my ass and bite my lip. I moaned slightly and he slipped his tongue in. 

We made out for a while, taking small breaks here and there for air. After about 15 minutes we stopped because we did need to go to class. 

He put me down and said "meet me by the Slytherin dorms tonight at midnight, don't be late or you will have consequences."

He smacked my ass and winked at me as he walked out. 

Fuck, this is what I've been waiting for. 

I guess this is what happens when you just say what you wanna say.


	13. Bad Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the song, "Bad Child," by Tones and I.

"Are you sure about this?" Harry asked me, holding my face with one hand while his forehead was against mine.

I nod, forcing myself to keep the tears wanting to come out to not fall. I'm stronger than this.

"Yes, Scarface, I'll be fine," I smiled, poking him in the side. He laughed while pushing my hand away. He looks at me with a sad smile.

"Ok, love," he whispered before giving me a small kiss for good luck.

"I'll see you after the show, yes?"

"Of course you will, you're my ride home, duh," I looked at him sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

He just walked off waving me away.

"Next up, Draco Malfoy!"

I take a deep breath as I grab my guitar and slowly start to walk out onto the small stage of the night cafe.

I sat down on the stool, noticing that my parents were sitting in the back. Just seeing them makes me want to cry or scream.

I do love my mom but she's still part of the problem, I hope she doesn't hate me after this. I honestly don't give a shit about what my father thinks, though.

I start strumming to start the song after fixing the mic into the correct position.

"My family always said I was the bad child, throwing me away into the bad pile."

My father always thought I was a disappointment, anything I did, even when I was trying to do him proud, always ended up with me angering him.

"All my life been putting on a fake smile, sitting on my own, feel like I'm exiled."

It was always obvious that I was just faking my pride, with that dumbass smirk I always had on. I had to pretend that all those children of powerful people were my friends. Still, even suffering with the wrong people never made father happy.

"Feeling like I always do the wrong things, telling all their friends I'm the bad kid."

Of course everything I did was the bad thing, to my father, that is. Although, he never told others, too ashamed that his son was never going to live up to the Malfoy name.

"Now I'm on my own, I've lost my magic, dealing with your bullshit now I'm over it."

I looked towards my parents, my father clearly pissed off, wanting to leave but mom was crying, holding him back.

"And you took a part of me, left me with the memories oh, we were never a family, now you're standing in front of my door, like none of this happened at all."

This part really pissed me off, of course, as soon as they heard that I was marrying Harry Potter, the richest man in the wizarding world, that's when they wanted to "get in touch". They were completely against it at first but now that they had the smallest chance of getting his wealth.

"I guess I'm always gonna be the bad child, I guess I'm always gonna be the mad child, cause you will never understand my weird mind, my weird mind."

They've never understood "why" I was gay, why I love who I love, it was a weird concept to them. Never wanting to even try to understand, just keeping their opinions without real reasons behind it.

"And to every single person here that doubts me, telling me that they could live without me, cause they will never understand my weird mind, my weird mind."

I look over in the far corner, seeing Harry with Hermione and Ron. It took a few years but they have finally come to terms with the fact that Harry and I really do love each other. They've come around and now accept me, wholeheartedly.

"I've never really been the one to reach out, acting like my life was squeaky clean now."

I was really wanting to never see my parents, well my father really, ever again, I never wanted to talk to him. I was completely fine with pretending like they didn't exist, they were gone, and I was ok with that.

"Like everything I do is just a letdown, feeling like I always do the wrong thing. Telling all their friends I'm the bad kid. Now I'm on my own, I've lost my magic, dealing with your bullshit now I'm over it. And you took a part of me, left me with the memories oh, we were never a family, now you're standing in front of my door, like none of this happened at all. I guess I'm always gonna be the bad child, I guess I'm always gonna be the mad child, cause you will never understand my weird mind, my weird mind. And to every single person here that doubts me, telling me that they could live without me, cause they will never understand my weird mind, my weird mind."

This part right here, if they get anything from this, I want it to be this part. They need to understand me and my thinking.

"They say I've lost my mind, they say I'll never find it, I think they're kinda right, in fact I kinda like it, they say I've lost my mind, they say I'll never find it, I think they kinda right."

I hope that is what they understand. I'm not going to change just because it's crazy to them. 

"I guess I'm always gonna be the bad child, I guess I'm always gonna be the mad child, cause you will never understand my weird mind, my weird mind. And to every single person here that doubts me, telling me that they could live without me, cause they will never understand my weird mind, my weird mind."

Right before I finish this off, I look straight into my father's eyes, trying to make him feel my emotions, just this once.

"My family always said I was the bad child."

I stand up, the audience applauding. I walk straight for my parents, my mother sobbing.

"I do want to continue speaking with you mother, as for father." I gather up all my courage. 

I punch him in the face, feeling and hearing something break under my fist. 

I walk away.


	14. Sit On Daddy's Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby
> 
> Come sit on daddy's face
> 
> I want my tongue inside of you so badly

"Babe-" he was interrupted by yet another kiss as he's trying to get off the couch. "I need to," and another, "go."

"And why do you need to?" Harry asked, putting more emphasis on the word, 'need,' pulling him into another kiss.

"Blaise-" the name made him growl. "And I are going to Hogsmeade, his and Nevilles' 2 year anniversary is coming up and he wants me to help him find something special for him. And stop growling at every males name that comes out of my mouth."

"No, I don't think I will. But just remember, my name's the only one you get to moan out, alright?" He speaks, wrapping his hand around Draco's neck, getting his face really close to his boyfriend's.

The blond smirks, "oh, so I need to start moaning out your name hm? Like, Harry~" he moans out into Harry's ear, earning a growl.

"No, that's not my name and you know it, now, expect a punishment when you get back," he tightens his grip on his neck before fully releasing him.

"Sorry, Daddy~" he fake pouts, both of them knowing he did that on purpose.

He grabs his coat near the entrance of his own dorm before leaving.

It has been about 20 minutes since he left Harry's presence and he was walking around Hogsmeade with a slightly nervous Blaise.

"Blaise, you need to calm down, this boy is so in love with you, you could get him a dirty sock and he'd think it was the best gift he's ever gotten. You know this." 

"I know, but I want to get him something perfect. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me and I'll be damned if he isn't spoiled with everything he deserves or I will die on this rock."

Draco gives him a confused look, "what rock?" He asks, looking down to see if he was standing on a rock or something.

"Earth, Draco," he sighs.

"Ah."

"What's this store right here?" Draco asks, looking at what appears to be a brand new, recently opened antique jewelry store.

"I don't know, I've never seen it before, I'll check some things out here." Draco nods and they walk into the store.

The interior design of the place was beautiful. Everything in the store was beautiful. There were great crystal chandeliers hanging on the high raised ceiling. There were shelves upon shelves of old rustic looking necklaces, bracelets, rings and earrings. Everything was just so beautiful.

"This is perfect! He's sure to love it," Blaise says, excitedly.

"Really? Let me see!" Draco goes over to where Blaise was standing, wanting to see what he was holding, only for him to turn away. 

"Uh uh, this is so special, no one else is allowed to even see such a thing." 

Draco rolls his eyes, "whatever, we done?"

"Almost, I need to pay and then I want to get him some candy from honeydukes and maybe some stuff from Weasley' Wizard Wheezes." Draco holds back a groan, wanting to hurry back to his da- Harry, hurry back to Harry, and nods.

As Blaise was paying he felt his back pocket vibrate.

Daddy🥵:  
Baby...

He was about to respond but saw another text

Daddy🥵:  
Come sit on Daddy's face, I want my tongue inside of you so badly

Draco gasps, immediately feeling himself harden at that thought.

"Ready to go?" Blaise asked as he came towards him, not looking up from what he was holding, a look of fondness clear on his face.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I just need to go to the bathroom real quick. You go ahead, I'll meet you there," he says, not giving Blaise a chance to tell him what store he's even heading to.

He goes into the bathroom, luckily it was one that was only one stall. 

He sits on the toilet, contemplating what he should do. If he goes through with what he wants to, he's most definitely getting punished. He decided against it, knowing it'd be better to just get to Harry as fast as possible.

Draco pulls his messages up to Blaise.

Me:  
Hey, Blaise, something came up, sorry. We can hang out when you get back to the castle.

Fuckin simp:  
🙄, don't worry about it, you probably won't even be able to walk to my dorm✋🏾.

He rushes towards the castle.

By the time he reaches his dorm he's out of breath, bent over and huffing.

He gathered himself together before opening his door to find...nothing. Harry wasn't in there, he whines and pouts.

Where the hell is he? Couldn't he tell that he was needy?

Me:  
Where the hell are you?!

He knew he shouldn't have said that but it was too late and he honestly didn't care, he just wanted some dick.

Daddy🥵:  
And who do you think you're talking to, slut? Should I even tell you where I am if you're going to act like a brat?

He whines.

Me:  
Daddy, please, I'm sorry

Daddy🥵:  
I don't know...

He huffs.

Me:  
If you don't come to me or tell me where you are I'm going to just get my toys and do it myself.

Daddy🥵:  
No, I don't think you will

He gasps as his door swings open and he's thrown on the bed. He's quickly turned over, ass in the air.

The loud sound of a smack reverberates around the room.

"Daddy~" Draco moans out.

"I don't think you even deserve to get what you want," Harry says darkly, smacking his ass once more.

"No, no, please, daddy, I'm sorry. Please, please fuck me with your tongue like you said you wanted to~"

Harry bites his lip, deciding on what to.

"Ok, fine. Put your hands will be tied to the bed frame." Draco whines but nods.

Harry rips all of Draco's clothes off.

He grabs the handcuffs that were located in Draco's bottom draw in his bedside table. He takes Draco's wrist and puts one handcuff on his left hand, slips the other handcuff around one of the bed frames' bars and then puts his right wrist in the handcuff. He's facing away from Harry and towards the bed frame.

Harry takes off his belt and shirt, keeping his pants on. Draco was currently on his knees so Harry laid down on his back, face directly under Draco's plump ass.

"Sit," Harry commanded. Draco followed the simple order, sitting with his hole right above his dom's mouth.

Harry immediately lifts his arms up, wrapping them around Draco's waist and pulling him down. The position making it impossible for Draco to move but giving Harry the perfect angle to eat him out.

"Ah~ Harry~" Draco accidentally moans out, getting too into the tongue that was currently going in and out of him rapidly. The name earning a harsh bite to his left arse cheek, that will definitely be leaving a mark.

"Ah~ so-sorryyyy, Daddy~" Draco moans, trying to apologize but kept getting cut off by his own whines and moans. "Yesyesyes~ feels so good, don't stop~" Draco squeezes his eyes shut.

Harry pulls his tongue out, sliding out from underneath the blond. Draco whines at that but is smacked in the ass for it.

"Be quiet, slut. You know you're being punished." Draco stays silent, quietly sulking to himself.

"Lay down, arse up."

He casts a wordless lubricant spell on his finger and walks over to the other male. He immediately shoves two of his fingers harshly into the boy's hole.

Draco yelps from the sudden pleasure and slight pain. His moans only escalated from there, getting louder as Harry fastened his pace.

"Cum-cumming," but Harry pulled his fingers out and grabbed a hold of the base of his cock, preventing his orgasm.

"Not yet." He gets up from the bed and pulls out a 7in vibrator, it being 2 inches smaller than himself. He can't have Draco finding a toy that can do his job, can he?

He lubes it up and shoves it in, turning it up to speed 3 on a 5 point scale.

He stands next to Draco who is moaning like crazy, he then slid a gag into his mouth. He bends down real close to his face, turning it so he can stare into his pretty gray eyes.

"Stay here for me, will you?" He asks, slipping his shirt back on and walking out of the room.


End file.
